


I Don't Want To Be Your Brother

by Chloecleo246



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Chloecleo246
Summary: Hiccup explains to Dagur why he doesn't like Dagur calling him brother.





	

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the How To Train Your Dragon Franchise (obvious). Changed ending, set in Race To The Edge, S03E01.**

Dagur doesn't get why Hiccup is so against them being brothers, okay he did try to kill him… and his friends…. Multiple times.  
But Hiccup had broken his trust first, he'd lied straight to his face when he said Berk still hunted dragons and that had hurt a lot more than he'd let on to the pretty Berkian.  
But Hiccup refusing his friendship and yelling that he wasn't Dagur’s brother, hurt, it hurt more than Heather hiding from him. He was making himself better for Hiccup!  
So that the cute teen from Berk finally trusted him, he wasn't lying about Heather he was worried about her and looking for her to fix things with her.  
But what he really wants Hiccup’s trust and friendship, well he wanted more than friendship honestly but there was the problem of Astrid (and the small fact that they're both male), so he'd settled for the next best thing, Brotherhood but Hiccup still denied him at every turn.  
He remember earlier when he was running to get Toothless for help and Hiccup (not knowing this) had yelled “I hate you” _twice_ his heart had broken slightly, but he shook it off Hiccup would understand when he saw Toothless _right_?  
Thankfully he had

 **Flashback:** _He walked over to Hiccup and freed his hands. Hiccup hugged Toothless and spoke to him, before offering Dagur a handshake and a smile, Dagur couldn't stop his own smile as he shook Hiccup’s hand, which was surprisingly soft and rough and the same time, his hand fit perfectly in his. After the dropped hands, Hiccup hugged him, catching him off guard, he froze for a split second before hugging him back._  
 _Hiccup was shorter than him and he was soft and warm, Dagur felt his heart beat faster._  
 _“Thank you.” Hiccup whispered in his ear, pulling away, his cheeks slightly flushed._  
 _Dagur opened his mouth, “It’s fine, it’s the least I could do,” he said heat rushing to his cheeks._  
 _“Great, ah, I mean..” Hiccup searched for words._  
 _Toothless chortled at the them._  
 _Dagur inwardly groaned even the dragon was laughing at him._  
**End of flashback.**

Dagur sighed and stared out at the ocean, “I'm coming for you Heather,” he said, hopefully he could fix his relationship with Heather, and Hiccup and him could be friends, he sighed again. When something landed behind him, he whirled around grabbing a few of his hidden daggers.  
“Dagur it's me!” Hiccup said  
“Hiccup?” Dagur blinked, maybe he was imagining things “I thought you'd be back at Dragons Edge by now.” He said, wondering why he'd chased after him, maybe he was worried about you the hopeful side of him said, maybe he still doesn't trust you an other side of him said, maybe…  
“Yeah, ah I was worried about you” Hiccup muttered.  
“Well you don't need to worry about me brother,” Dagur said  
“Stop calling me that! I'm not your brother Dagur!” Hiccup shouted “and I don't want to be your brother,”  
Dagur’s face fell, “Oh.” Was all he could say, he sat down on the deck, ha told you he didn't care a snide thought said. He felt crushed, broken, heartbroken and overwhelmingly sad.  
Hiccup dropped down next to him, “Dagur, I didn't mean…” he started.  
“Why?” Dagur whispered cutting him off “Why do you hate me so much?” Is it because I've done too much, I know I went to far, but I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Hiccup.”  
“I don't hate you,” Hiccup said “I just, I just, I just wanted,” he said struggling to say something, Dagur looked at a Hiccup, he sighed again “It's oka—“ he started.  
“I want you,” Hiccup blurted out, “I don't want to be you brother, because I want to be your boyfriend Dagur,” he said softly, blushing full force.  
Dagur felt so many things happiness, wonder, amazement the Hiccup wanted him and love for the Berkian that stole his heart.  
Hiccup was fidgeting next to him, he was about to stand up, when Dagur, brought his chin up and kissed him.

 

 


End file.
